


What kind of gift?

by Mildlyannoyedscoundrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Marks, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Langst, Post-Canon, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildlyannoyedscoundrel/pseuds/Mildlyannoyedscoundrel
Summary: Lance would never admit it, but he fucking hates his Altean marks.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	What kind of gift?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Twitter thread that I decided to edit slightly and post on here. 
> 
> I always really enjoyed the idea of Lance really hating his marks, cause c'mon man, if I got a face tattoo without my consent reminding me of the moment my girlfriend died I don't think I'd be very happy about it. Plus, since Lance is so vain, I think it'd be extra hard for him to not be able to look himself in the mirror. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the Langst my lovelies. 
> 
> -Zee

Lance would never admit it to anyone, but he secretly fucking hates his Altean marks.

The first couple of months on the farm he would cover them up with concealer every morning; until his mother walked in on him applying it one day.

"Mijo," she said kindly. "Why do you cover up your beautiful marks like that? They are a gift. You should wear them with pride!"

Lance had smiled and laughed as he wiped the makeup off his face and threw the tube of concealer away.

"You're right Mamí. They just don't match my eyes, you know? They're aqua, while my eyes are royal blue. Totally throws off my color scheme."

"Tch. Don't be so vain," His mother had swatted at him with her handkerchief. "You should appreciate them for what they are."

"Yes, Mamí."

Lance had waited till he knew his mother was gone to allow the tears to come. What kind of gift reminded you of the worst moment of your life every time you looked in the mirror? What kind of gift turned your face into something it wasn't without your permission? The upset color scheme was just another added negative.

He stopped wearing the concealer, but over the next couple of months every single mirror in his house seemed to be mysteriously lost or broken. He'd probably have bad luck for the rest of his life, but at least there was no chance of accidentally catching a glimpse of himself.

It took him two years to find out they glowed when he was happy.

Keith had convinced him to go dancing for his 21st birthday and he'd been having so much fun he couldn't even think to care about the long mirror behind the bar until he'd glanced up and seen his marks lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. He'd claimed he'd drank too much and rushed home without another word. When he'd gotten home he'd gone to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and held it up to his face—determined to cut the damned things out once and for all—till he remembered that once everyone saw the scars they'd start asking questions.

Dr. Holt said that the reason he hadn't noticed the glow was because his brain filtered it out like it did with his nose. 

He knew they were gifts. Knew he should be happy about them. But now every time he laughed or smiled his hand would instinctively come up to cover his face in a vain attempt to hide their light. What kind of gift made you hide your own smile?

What kind of gift made you hate your own face?

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for Langnst baby!
> 
> I'd honestly really like to add more to this work cause I don't like having works that are so short. Let me know if you'd be interested in a slightly longer version of this piece.
> 
> If you enjoyed leave a kudos and a comment (I will try to reply to them). If you didn't like it please offer me some critique. I'm a new writer and I'm always looking for some constructive criticism so I can improve :)
> 
> Twitter: @mildlyannoyedKL


End file.
